


针下灯

by Fish_P



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fish_P/pseuds/Fish_P
Summary: 若美丽的故事来得还不算晚普通小城市里叔佐叔鸣的平常故事
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 1





	针下灯

>>>

How many years can a mountain exist,

Before it’s washed to the sea.

How many years can some people exist,

Before they’re allowed to be free.

How many times can a man turn his head,

Pretend that he just doesn’t see.

The answer, my friend, is blowin’ in the wind.

The answer is blowin’ in the wind.

——<Blowin’ In the Wind>

>>>

刚刚入夏的城市掩不住扑面而来的温热，小街道里此起彼伏的吆喝声在每颗灯泡下才显得有生机些。小三轮上摆着水果，通常是西瓜，大喇叭里录好的声音嘶哑地喊着“一块钱一斤”。还有每张藏在微弱灯下的脸庞，用手肘抹过前额的汗珠，却还是挥赶不走蝇虫。

夜里的光不毒却晒得万物都闪闪发亮。月被包裹在云里透着黑，染了色的包括枝头的新叶，楼宇的每块玻璃。

以及漩涡鸣人的头盔。

他依稀记得今早毛巾被掉在了床下，被热醒的时候迷迷糊糊爬起来去敲打放在床尾的电扇。那扇叶落了厚厚一层灰，被打的不停咒骂着，直到鸣人差点把它拍碎才吱吱扭扭转起来。不知道听哪个天杀的混蛋想出来的歪法子，去淘的二手空调也没起到该有的作用，毕竟机身已经发黄，屋内洒进的光连放着枕头的角落都照不亮。

鸣人把车停在路边，去下头盔后用手胡乱擦着汗，不小心还被自己满脸的胡渣刺到。他琢磨着今晚应该会多赚个几十块钱，这样他就能拿着这份钱去买几个西瓜吃，放在家里的角落，没有太阳，凉些吃正好。

一个乘客在他身后坐好后冷漠地拒绝了递过来的头盔，之后便把头埋入了亮着光的小屏幕里。鸣人每次只是把叹气声藏进了嘴巴里，挑挑眉撇撇嘴，自己把两个头盔挂在车前的挂钩上后拧把就走。通常一天下来他也说不了几句话，想起来要喝口水的时候通常嗓子都哑得不行。白天暴晒着，两条胳膊在五月份就已经被折腾的够呛，更何况他喜欢穿背心，手臂黑黝黝挂在白嫩嫩身子板的两旁，颇像常年粘着的灰没搓掉。大中午头那会儿拉客总是让漩涡鸣人大汗淋漓，每次他都会骑车去秋道丁次的饭店蹭会儿空调，吹爽了再去叫做一乐的路边摊吃碗拉面，然后他又会出一身汗。那回他急着上厕所，一时想不到别的地方冲去了春野樱的小诊所，迎面就是一顿毒打臭骂，还因为两条坠在外的黑胳膊得到了苦口婆心劝说后的一对冰袖。

之后的他总会后知后觉感叹，嗯，冰袖是个好东西。太阳落山后的城市温度逐渐下降，灯光包裹着钢筋水泥看似带来热。鸣人看着道路又在整修，远方建筑工地还敲的咚咚响，看样子两年后这些地方都会通地铁。说起来他曾经在年少时期去北京穷游的时候坐过一两回，一边感叹时代进步搞得自己像一个没见过世面的老头子。不过现在他也快到那个年纪了。

鸣人拿出二维码让人扫了钱后就准备拉下一单，不过在这之前他先去小卖铺买了瓶水，从裤兜里掏出两个钢镚的时候还被老板娘翻了个白眼，但他还是大声喊了声“谢谢！”才继续他的工作。

暂且算他的工作吧，已经拉了三年了。

鸣人大灌半瓶水下肚，嘴中还留着一份清爽气：“美女，坐摩的嘛？”

>>>

其实漩涡鸣人从刚开始起根本没想着要拉摩的。

九年义务教育完成后他就出来打工，毕竟一个人要想办法养活自己。那会儿靠着仅剩的一点存款，算是吧，还有自己去小餐馆刷盘子积攒下来的钱买了辆电摩。通体橘色，他也没想过这个颜色会跟随自己一生，而在亲切的将这辆电摩称为“九喇嘛”时似乎就已注定漩涡鸣人将平凡但不平庸。他刚刚结束了自己的第无数个兼职，鸣人展开了塞在口袋里皱巴巴的小纸条，在“去麻辣烫店切菜”后用手指打着无形的钩，有点模糊了的字体歪歪扭扭写着下一个要去的地方。

想来，就是因为那时的他试图将生活变得充实，变得没有一丝空闲，好让自己没有闲暇去思考人生与深远的意义，造就的成年人成为了火，成为了夏夜里悠然的风，成为了公路旁被大批焚烧的叶。鸣人套上便利店的围裙就开始往货架上放物品，一个没抱紧，怀里的饼干和袋装面包撒满地。狭小的店面含着店长的怒气与他挤起眼角的笑，投来的冷眼报以纯真，鸣人一直都这么做，永远不会变。只不过，没有人知道大众眼中的小屁孩其实总会在晚上独自抱着枕头说话，直到在窗前的月亮里阖上眼，眼底沉入变了色的海。

成年的鸣人也没什么概念，和以前也没什么变化，唯一值得一提的就是自己跑去换了新的身份证罢了。能干的活多了，能合法喝酒抽烟了，能去各种娱乐场所了。这些离他太远，少年长大后不近女色，在别人眼里也是傻乎乎的，“天生注定的光棍”，曾在一个工地一起搬砖的工人这么说过。没有黄书，没有性生活，没有不良爱好。看起来好好青年，内心的确也是。

漩涡鸣人就是这样，他对所有人都太好了。

“所以说你怎么能把它摔成这个鬼样子。”

维修店的大叔忽略了鸣人一副要死要活的模样，本人的泪珠挂在眼眶旁，就差没匍匐在地上再嗑几个响头。

“本来今天说好了要去烧烤摊帮忙卖铁板鱿鱼的，然后我就骑的特别快，然后我就忽略了一个肿的高高的减速带，然后我就......”

“无语，你这得换车灯，壳子最好也换新的，后面的行李架如果你还要的话可以再装。反正不便宜换下来。”

鸣人在听的时候不停地摩挲着自己的衣服侧兜。他拿出那个小青蛙继而打开，里面没几张纸，红票子屈指可数。后槽牙咬得紧，低下头沉思的过程在大叔看来有些漫长并难熬，最后在打了个折扣的情况下迎来男孩儿的笑脸。

大叔正拿着扳手扭来扭去的。“不容易吧？”

鸣人睁大了眼，指了指发问的大叔，又指了指自己，“大叔你是说什么不容易啊？”

“你啊。”大叔头也没抬，所以自然没看见对面人的神情。过了一小会儿，才听见金发男孩儿大笑几声，捏起T恤的一角给自己扇着风，就简简单单，听起来真切，可谁知道事实怎么样呢。

“挺好的，挺好的。”他低头看了看自己穿着凉鞋露出的脚趾。

鸣人也没想到今后的他会经常叨扰这个修车大叔，一来二去的就熟络了，年纪大了还时不时约个小酒吃个地摊什么的。那是在过了好几年之后的一个夏天，大叔在看见那辆橘色的车子后就望向门口那人，像是丝毫没犹豫就知道还是几年前那个孩子。身形只不过变得修长，头发也不再炸开，剃成了寸头的模样倒是更加稳重些。“好多年都没见你来啊，小毛孩儿。”被称作小毛孩儿的人都已三十出头，无奈笑笑，挠了挠后脑勺，回复道：“是挺长时间了。”

中间的十年像是鸣人架在泥泞道路上的踏板，漆黑夜里还是要一步步摸索，没有办法大胆地走。他学会把领带系的整齐，心脏挤在衬衣里。挤地铁通勤，却一杯用来彰显身份的咖啡都没买过。天注定他不适合那样的工作，因为每次在对所有同事笑脸相迎的时候他总会看到窗户外的光，光下没有一张张纸片，没有瞳孔中闪烁的数字。“纯粹”这玩意儿只剩下和针一般大小，鸣人还是会义无反顾往那灯下去，即使那里只有他一人。

虽说他一直都是一个人，表面看上去就如有人陪伴。

说起来想要拉摩的的时候大叔还免费给鸣人加装了宽敞的后座。要是换做刚成年那会儿，他一定会上去给大叔一个熊抱，现在的他带着情谊，一句“谢谢”已足够。

鸣人思考过未来，最后都会以去吃一碗面告终。毕竟谁都不知道生命中的变数，虽说他不想走一步看一步，但是把烦恼还有疑虑放在心里只会让自己憋屈的很，那根本就不是自己想要成为的样子。鸣人只是那天摸过自己楼道里放了多年的九喇嘛，手指擦过，他盯着指头上的灰出神。然后他脑中的画面在一幕幕掠过，耳边是带着温度的风声，鼻尖是含着干燥的香气。吹掉车身上落的尘土，鸣人的轻声呢喃似乎是对自己的一种肯定，继而他点头，轻笑着。“那就这样吧。”

>>>

鸣人好不容易才能控制住不让脚下的西瓜滚来滚去，他甚至有点担心装了三个西瓜的塑料袋会不会在路上破掉。低头看了看屏幕上的时间他才意识到已经十一点，可能是还有无数灯光在亮着才有一种白昼的错觉。只不过抬头看的话，眼里的天被衬托得更黑，月亮被遮挡住，云都渐渐消散，下面笼罩着一个个形单影只的人。

他抬抬眉。在这天空里肯定还有无数个“漩涡鸣人”吧。想到这儿，鸣人右手拧的更加用力，屏幕上的数字蹦到了50，夜里的风吹得他眯起了眼。路上没了行人，机动车也时不时才驶过一辆。四周让鸣人感到意外的舒适，自己试着哼着小曲儿，夹杂着树叶哗啦啦的响动，他不经意地提起嘴角。

越来越往城市外围开，头顶上的黑就愈发明显。路灯照亮着一小块地方，剩余的全是世界的影子。鸣人望见十字路口的红灯捏了闸，即便没有一辆车，也没有一个人。他还在哼着曲子，至少没有跑调就已经足够让他愉悦。就在那空当他向前方望去，黑夜里有别的什么亮起，在空中悬挂着，连成一串儿。他瞬间被激起了好奇心，就如鸣人还是那个头发炸开的小孩儿，双眼在路灯暖黄的灯下变得更明亮。

“那是什么啊......”他手放在眼前做出向远望的样子，那东西一闪一闪，从地面一直延伸向上。鸣人在变了绿灯后就往那个方向驶去。之后的他后知后觉，那刻的胸腔鼓动并不是心血来潮，鸣人原本不太相信命里注定，觉得那都是古时候的人们编出来的故事。

只不过，那是在缘分还未到之前罢了。

鸣人锁上车就往公园里走，直到眼前出现一大片空地，眼帘中映出的人影将自己的眼睛渐渐放大，继而慢慢走近。那里站着的人头发留到肩上，身形看不太清楚的情况下还是有着让鸣人无声赞叹的美。他什么都没有说，只是站在只有这两人所在的空地上向上望着，留下虫鸣与飞叶。鸣人看不到头，无声寻找着消失在云里的另一边。他不知道两人之间的静默持续了多久，他也没有在意，只是观赏一会儿这景色也好。鸣人使劲挤了挤眼睛，有一瞬间他以为自己的眼泪会落下来。他不知道原因，他只是看着那风筝飞得高远，到了地上的人看不见的地方，却还是有一根丝线拉扯着。

他下意识地说出口：“真好啊。”

鸣人没有料到他会听到一句应答：“你指什么？”

他猛地向一旁看去，继而两人的视线在空中偶然交错在一起。那是一双十分漂亮的眼睛，眼尾上挑，瞳孔深邃，那黑曜石一般的颜色像是藏着无数故事又让人平静。鸣人一时无言，眼睛留在了对方身上移不开。那人没有什么表情，眼角内侧藏着细小的皱纹，或许是他的眼神没有遮掩，直到对方再次开口讲话才让鸣人回过神。

“你指什么。”

“啊。”鸣人挠了挠脸颊来掩饰自己的些许尴尬，将自己的视线移向了对方的脚边。他脑海里还是那使人留恋的面容，只不过对方永远不会知道。“我是说，至少风筝不会走丢。”

像是这句话有什么莫名其妙的影响，鸣人能够明显的看出那人一瞬间的停顿。继而那人笑了，鸣人也有些莫名其妙的恼火。

“你笑什么？”

“没什么。”鸣人才意识到那个男人的声音就如面容一般好，特别是笑起来的时候。“就觉得你真是个白痴。”

>>>

那天不知怎得买回去的西瓜都不甜，可把漩涡鸣人气得直跺脚，还在气头上时不小心把没吐出来的瓜籽嚼碎了。他笃定下次一定不会再去找那个老板买西瓜，就算它一块钱一斤。

“好了好了我们都知道你因为一个陌生人在无缘无故的生气了。”奈良鹿丸捏捏眉间并深深叹气，给桌子对面的人推过去一杯生啤。

这个还没有消气的大叔张牙舞爪的，把旁边座位的小情侣吓一跳。鹿丸无语的敲了敲玻璃杯，鸣人拿过就猛灌一口。

“亏他长了一张好看的脸，还是个大叔，脾气这么差怪不得找不到女朋友。”

在鸣人这么说的时候坐在一旁的山中井野撇了撇嘴，拿起桌上一个花生道：“先把你自己解决了再说吧鸣人。”

“你们说什么样的人才会无礼到对着满怀善意的人冷眼相看的？”本人就像没听见似的一个劲说个不停，有的时候声音会低下去，继而像想起了什么一样再次提高音量，来来回回的。不过路边的小酒摊子也不在意那么多，这群大老爷们没光着膀子坐在大街边就不错了。秋道丁次摆摆手：“不过话说回来，是鸣人你先去打扰人家的吧？”

鸣人猛呛一口，啤酒差点没喷到坐在对面的鹿丸脸上。“呃......好像是啊......”

与朋友隔三岔五约个小酒，在一年中炎热的季节里坐在室外，老式电扇立在身旁费劲地转。鸣人看着玻璃杯中的气泡，上升，继而破裂，亦复如是。他脑中还存着昨日见到那人的样子，以及那之后的他是如何火冒三丈忍住骂街的冲动甩手走人。鸣人忽然忆起那人似乎穿的太厚了点，就像是不属于这个季节。静默，疏离，鸣人这么觉得，也许就是因为那人看起来他与众不同了吧，他对自己说，即使听起来有点勉强。毕竟在放美丽独特的风筝，毕竟对自己太过无礼，毕竟是孤独一人。

鸣人想到了公园前那盏亮起的路灯，暖光黄色，周围的飞蛾转来转去，被温度灼伤坠落到黑色里时便什么都不剩下了。他又看到了那个陌生人的身影，在下意识抓紧胸口前，鸣人知晓了那份疼痛。

他把剩下的酒慢慢喝下，透过玻璃瓶的底部鸣人能够看到眼前的欢声笑语。他似乎在那刻一瞬间理解了。

“走啦。”鸣人起身。

“这就不喝了？”丁次嘴上这么问着，手伸向了鸣人盘子里还未动的烤鸡翅。鹿丸转转眼珠子，向井野撇嘴，对方回笑。“是去那儿吧？”他们挥手作别。

鸣人点头。“嗯，去看风筝。”

>>>

果不其然，那一直延伸向无尽的风筝还挂在空中，无数灯接连闪烁，就像萤火虫的光芒一般时而强烈时而微弱。鸣人在自己走向公园的一步步中发觉自己的心跳快的厉害，他什么都听不见了。是因为他知道那里站着一个人吗，是因为那个人形单影只吗，是因为那个人是离他最近的另一个“漩涡鸣人”吗。

那个影子在鸣人开口出声之前就扭过头来，手里的线向内收了一些。他不知道对方是否能将自己的笑容看得清楚，在这方面鸣人毫不在意，他渐渐走近，然后两人面对着面，看到双方面容上岁月留下的痕迹为止。

“被骂白痴还死不要脸回来吗，吊车尾？”

鸣人作惊讶状：“嚯，一日不见，外号又增加了，不错不错。”他的反应倒是逗乐了对方，那人轻笑的声音带着调侃：“特殊癖好？”鸣人听闻，放声大笑：“没那需求。”

仅仅交互几句话就让鸣人心情有些昂扬起来，他伸出手，眼睛没有离开过对方的眼间。“漩涡鸣人。”

对方轻轻俯首：“宇智波佐助。”

起先两人的对话并不顺利，或是这位宇智波先生的说话方式实在是欠揍，鸣人时不时就要忍住自己不要一拳毁了那张漂亮的脸蛋。在这种情况下鸣人的热情与亲切能最大用场的发挥作用，虽然对方觉得他无比的吵。那位叫作佐助的人眼里映出鸣人的模样，一开始还有些拘谨的介绍自己的兴趣爱好，到慢慢变成像在酒摊子上划拳一样手臂飞舞着，他没有多做评价，只是在一旁听着，有问题了再说上几句。佐助在下意识地把风筝线收的越来越短，在他开始观察鸣人的面容时停下了动作。夏日的夜温度还是颇高些，接近午夜的风有了凉意，金色的短发没有了在光下的鲜明，却在佐助的眼中与夜色相混，那奶黄色看起来舒心，又默默觉得应该会很好吃。对方很喜欢笑，至少看起来是那样，眼角会堆起来细纹，皮肤稍黑但很健康，而那双眼睛太过于纯净让佐助不敢有过多的流连。

“你真的觉得你这样一直笑着不虚伪吗。”

在听闻后鸣人关住了话匣子，佐助见那笑容逐渐没了感染力，然后趋于平稳。对方安静下来，他终于听见了如往常一样的叶响蝉鸣，可现在寂静让他没来由的烦躁。在他本想开口说什么，鸣人先一步打破死寂。

“佐助，你说的没错。可能笑容只是给自己的一个信号吧，只是习惯了用笑容盖起心里的创伤，然后告诉自己‘生活美好’，以及‘尽量善良’而已。”

在他被鸣人唤出名字时，佐助的脚趾猛地蜷缩，左胸口片刻的疼痛也无法忽视。他一瞬反思了，他竟然反思了自己是否说错了话。他开始变得奇怪，甚至在听了那话后有说不上来的共鸣。任谁都有创伤，他们如此相像，却又如此不同。佐助看着那水蓝色的眼眸沉下去，他想要拉住那太阳不要坠落。漩涡鸣人太耀眼了，和自己不同，他怀揣着伤痛走过，越过每个坎儿，都在试图善待所有人。可太阳不断发光发热，而什么又在旁边的黑色中守护太阳呢。佐助无意识的又把风筝线收紧，闪烁的“萤火虫”离自己更近了。

感受到温暖后，没有人想再回到寒冬。

>>>

就那样持续了大概有一个月。

或许任谁都没有预料到陌生人如何在短时间内变得无比熟络，漩涡鸣人能读出来那眼里的感情和话语，宇智波佐助亦是。曾经，他们以为那是归咎于双方的高情商，知晓热度里的低落，清风中的明亮，绕过指尖，剩下那触碰不到的距离如此近，但又所谓“爱隔山海”，终究无法传达。

他们渐渐老去，纵使远望瞅不见对方的银色发丝，佐助见他坐在电摩上捶着后腰，鸣人见他坐在长椅上发愣出神，并且在那时他们终于真切感受到何为岁月，在夏日的黑点缀着灯光的那时。

“你脑子果真是秀逗的，干什么事都不开窍。”鸣人伸手要过风筝线只是努努嘴，无言后佐助看笑话一般递给他后就看到风筝不小心飘得更远。鸣人回瞪一眼表示不满，慌张扭着想要收回硬丝。

“我倒觉得你不必每时每刻都这么损我。”他没看有看向对方的空当也能听见笑声。“佐助你是不是个gay......欸欸欸欸欸欸它飞了快抓住它操！”

口不择言掩盖了未说完全的话，一个大男人手忙脚乱的模样在此刻映入佐助一人眼中。他才发现周遭空无一人，偌大的世界容下两人，仅仅的两人变为世界下的另一个陪伴，孤独罩起来光，佐助仿佛能看见路灯下抱团取暖继而消亡的飞蛾。

然后鸣人就感受到身后有什么暖意，接近过后耳边传来叹息，直到自己被双臂环绕，手背被覆上另一双手时他的后颈开始颤抖。

“慌什么，越慌它只会离你越来越远啊，白痴。”他操控着鸣人手上的动作，一点点将风筝控制住后摇摇头，眼色低沉地将对方缩起的肩膀看在眼里。

不知道过了有多久，久到头脑开始变得昏沉，眼皮开始打颤，喉咙变得干渴。风遮下呼吸，唯一的光源离他们有些距离，或许已经开始渴求了，因为佐助放开一只手而抚摸上身前人的耳廓，鸣人把对方另一只手牢牢攥在手里，想要把纹路刻进自己的手心。

不知是蝉鸣蛙叫唤醒丝毫不剩的冷静，还是风吹走了最后的一点身为老男人的尊严，鸣人在那怀抱里转过身来，他们都能感受到对方紧贴的胸膛内有什么在鼓动。黑发人还以为一切就这么顺其自然，就像那灯，还有两人手里坠落的光，忽明忽暗的鼻尖带着香气，以至于血液在身体内快速流动。可金发人只是笑笑，笑到眼角的皱纹藏匿了泪花，眼下的颜色装进了比平日漂亮千万倍的天空，继而鸣人就那么脱离，就那么慢慢踱步离去，留下一串许久还未散去的脚步声。

佐助站在原地，在不知多久后才捡起掉落的风筝。他一人收起装备，循着光源找到自己老旧的自行车，动作缓慢，在道上影光交错，回了自己的家。

因为他卧室的书架上放着一台日历，而那上面每天都会有一句话。他依稀记得今天的内容。而他现在终于确定了。

**“** **若一个人离去后能在你心里留下一个想念的空间，那算不算爱呢？** **”**

>>>

“你需要我对你说什么吗？”

鸣人坐在那里一只腿支撑着车子，应该是看出对方的欲言又止。“这不像你，佐助。”

“这话是不是应该我对你说？”被唤了名字的人跨上车的后座丝毫没有犹豫，不禁引得前面的人一阵发笑。佐助有些莫名其妙的恼火。“你笑什么。”

然后他意识到那使人沉溺的面容与那嗓音一般相配，特别是在笑起来的时候。“就觉得你可真是不坦率一个老大叔。”

鸣人将头盔递了过来，被称作老大叔的男人轻笑接过，两人一同戴上。

“去哪儿啊帅哥？”鸣人摁开了行车安全锁。

“去你家。”

“这么晚了，费用可能有点高哦，并且不支持现金扫码支付。”

佐助的笑让鸣人抬头望了望没有那风筝的天，远处工地还在咚咚响。他看不见亮光闪烁，但他知道，即使自己家里的灯亮起在这偌大的钢筋丛林里只有针般大小，也会心甘情愿，义无反顾。

“那就这样吧。”鸣人向家开去。

>>>

开了家门鸣人就一个四仰八叉倒在床上，来客尽全力忽略了屋内的拥挤，来到对方身边坐下。

“好热啊......”拖着长音的鸣人发泄自己的不满，佐助无言看了看机身发黄的空调，还是心理安慰似的按下启动键，同时那边苟延残喘的电扇又吱吱呀呀扭起来。

然后他们之间静默，屋内亮着一盏台灯就已足够，扇叶旋转和空调运行的声响也盖不住两人的呼吸。

鸣人唰地一下坐起，没有推开这位宇智波先生一直盯着自己看的脸。

佐助出其不意地轻吻了鸣人，而后者像是完全没理解发生了什么一般呆住了。他就这样在对方的视线里静默了几秒钟，像是无声表现着自己的反射弧有多长。

“等一下等一下......”鸣人感觉的自己的耳朵发烫，把手抬起来作势要推开但动作迟疑了的样子让佐助不由得提起嘴角。他想不通为何这把年纪鸣人还能像少年一般清纯，没人触碰过，没人亲吻过，在这一块极佳的宝物呈上在面前时他当然不会拒绝。更何况是永久性的所有权。那双眼正在挣扎却只能让佐助觉得无比可爱，人在性面前的真实模样在此刻一览无遗。他又凑上去用舌头舔舐过鸣人的唇瓣。

佐助将两人的额头相抵，之间的距离近到可以碰上鼻尖，嘴唇撕磨。他沉在那片蓝天里，鸣人落在那轮深潭里。继而，两人一同开始接吻。黑发人感受到对方的僵硬，把手移向鸣人的脑后试图平复那份紧张。他们之间稍稍离开点，他就那样看着一个大男人如何不坦率，又是如何将自己的耐心与理智磨到消失殆尽。

“做爱...会舒服吗？”鸣人没有完全将头抬起，睫毛在轻微打颤，佐助喜欢这个角度的他。“你是在害怕吗，胆小鬼？”在他带着嘲讽意味说道，佐助果不其然看到鸣人那份倔强在爬上来。“别让人笑掉大牙了，我看你才是胆小鬼吧，害怕自己早泄才现在说大话。”

佐助只是轻笑，对方一脸别扭的表情看起来是没有了那份紧张感。两人面对面坐着，谁也不动，就像是在对峙，谁先进攻谁就丧失了主权一般。鸣人抬眼直直看着佐助，他因为对方的眼神怔住，他看的出隐忍，色情的视线挡不住欲望，仿佛被抓挠的每一寸肌肤都在叫嚣，都在催促着鸣人开口。寂静过后，鸣人叹了口气。

“呐佐助...嗯！”就在那一瞬间，被叫到名字的人冲撞上去，但两人都没有在意那疼痛，即使鼻子都被撞得通红。佐助自然的把舌头滑进鸣人的口腔中，捕捉到对方的舌后便纠缠在一起。唇齿之间鸣人漏出轻喘，呼吸交缠变得杂乱无章，唇舌的爱抚让下腹开始升起一股热流，两人忘我的吻在一起，不停交换的唾液直接顺着嘴角溢出，藕断丝连的银丝慢慢垂下。佐助看着鸣人眯起来的眼睛，眼睑下有了红晕，细微颤抖的样子让自己停了呼吸一秒，下体仿佛再胀大了一圈。他搅拌着对方的唾液直到发出水声，在他舔舐鸣人上颚的时候他感受到对方呼出的气息变的炽热，不断刺激舌尖与根部让鸣人有些无助地呻吟，像是在祈求更多的空气或是更多的爱抚。

他感受到佐助的滚烫，鸣人知道自己也好不到哪儿去。接吻的感觉实在是太美妙，从脚底开始升腾然后变得轻盈，嘴唇相接后一股电流穿过身体，于是他开始止不住地颤抖。他听见佐助的声音变得更沉，低哑的声线让他要命的深吸一口气。

“还没有摸就勃起了，你确定你脑子里没有什么色情幻想吗漩涡鸣人？”他顺着对方的视线下移，自己的股间已经被打湿，而对方那已经鼓起的裆部让他窒息一瞬。“谁都会有自己的独特性癖吧。”鸣人尽全力装作游刃有余，“更何况你还对我不了解不是吗？”

佐助耸肩，“我不介意慢慢探索，反正最终总会吃完的。”

鸣人知道自己的理性已经完全消失。他停不下来，从自己发现漂浮的风筝，从看见宇智波佐助的那刻，从心中空出一个位置来容纳对方开始。心抵不过身体的引领，那兴奋不可忽视地使两个炙热的身体想要贴合。他想做更多，想要呐喊，忘却一切，沉在暖里。

被一把退倒在床上后的鸣人呈半趴姿势，屁股撅起的样子实在是无比羞耻。“不是......佐助啊...一上来就这样吗，咱们讲究徐徐渐进......”

“不用担心，对待笨蛋就应该用这种姿势。”佐助说着将鸣人下身衣物一并褪下，瞬间一览无余的景象让他尽力维持住自己正常呼吸。看着凑近的脸身下人一阵慌乱，甚至有些想要逃离。鸣人的脸上写满了拒绝。他手向后挥舞着。“佐助你要干什么！”

“舔啊。”对方那一副理所当然的样子可把鸣人吓坏了。“你在搞笑吗！你才是笨蛋吧！很脏啊！”

体味，汗味， 还有和鸣人家的味道混杂在一起，夏天的热度和两人的体温仿佛将一切都蒸腾。还不等反应，鸣人就已经感受到有什么湿润的东西贴了上来。

“呜哇......！”

惊叫一声后他连忙捂住了嘴防止声音溢出来。佐助舔上柔软部位，仔细到每一条皱褶。鸣人感受到来回扩张的舌头在里面一抽一抽，不经意从指缝间泄漏出来含糊不清的声音完全没有发觉。他突然感觉到佐助的舌尖用力，咬紧牙关算是把奇怪的感觉抑制住了。身后的人知道强装镇定的鸣人有感觉，毕竟那紧闭的双眼和牙齿咬住下唇的模样说不了谎。

佐助将手指抹上唾液，插入后穴的的时机让鸣人没来得及应对，可那紧紧勒住手指并吞噬进去的穴口让佐助头晕脑胀，强行控制的欲望在爆发的边缘。鸣人的喘息还藏在指间，于是他增加了手指，手向前摸去。

他看到鸣人的眼角有泪滑落，被握住的性器已经勃起，瞬间鸣人的腰拱起，不得大喘一口气。“嗯...唔啊......佐助......”因为开始抽动手指而肠液发出粘稠的水声，后穴被仔细地翻搅让鸣人开始昏沉，奇怪的感觉已经让绯红爬上脸颊，阴茎也完全挺立。佐助每勾起手指就会让对方的气息更加不稳，直到他触碰到硬块后才明确了膨胀的前列腺的所在位置。

“唔嗯...！” 鸣人手放开后整个身体似乎要弹起来，瞬间深处的一种快感涌上头顶，腰在不停颤抖，也顾不住自己的呻吟。在佐助拔出手指的时候他甚至觉得那里空了出来，心里的急切要把自己给逼疯，抵上穴口的炽热反而让他更心跳加速。他回头想要看看佐助，还没等鸣人动作他就感受到那茎物挤了进来。

他顿时声线高扬，满头凝住的汗滴无处挥洒。佐助听着因为难受所以提高的声音，试图用深呼吸缓解自己想要的横冲直撞。“痛吗？”

鸣人摇头：“不痛...但内脏好难受......好挤...啊...” 他慢慢推进后全部进入的阴茎让鸣人身体僵硬 ，前面原本挺立的器物也低了头。佐助轻身俯下，他没有动一丝，只是一遍又一遍在鸣人的后背亲吻着，一直吻到后颈，继而温柔地舔舐。左手再次握上前端，佐助一边上下撸动一边用另一只手摸着乳头。渐渐的他听出鸣人在慢慢习惯，声音开始带上情色，身体又热了起来。他任由自己的热度散发，轻轻在鸣人耳后啄吻。

“那我开始动了。”

随着信号，佐助开始缓慢拔出又缓慢插入。后穴口附近的皱褶抚平后继而周围的肉被翻出，那肿胀的颜色透着粉红，露出的每一寸都带着欲望的颜色。“还好吧，吊车尾？”

“嗯...啊唔......佐......”

断断续续的呼唤让佐助不禁想要看看鸣人的脸庞，拔出后他将已经脱力的人翻了个身再次插了进去，完全没有停顿。不同体位的摩擦使鸣人一阵颤抖。果不其然，被进入的鸣人脸烧的滚烫，微微湿润的眼睛正试图找寻另一双眼，朦胧又色气的气氛缓慢漂浮，直至欲望吞噬他。

“吻我。”

佐助被环住脑袋，话音刚落就眼看着距离急剧缩短，被拉近后他得到的是湿润的吻。鸣人毫无技巧可言，但是毫不犹豫，好似没有迷惘而寻求爱，向前猛进也不回头的那股冲劲。他似乎觉得有些好笑，毕竟人的性格使然，就连在性爱的时间他都能真切感受到太阳带来的热。像是要仔细品尝一般，他们的舌头纠缠在一起，忘我地吻着，而佐助开始了缓慢抽动。他们都不再想说一句话，只想沉浸在迷人的波浪里。结合部位传来粘腻的水声，一下一下身体的撞击清脆且有冲击力，还有互相交换唾液时鸣人的呻吟，各种声音一起打在佐助鼓膜上，他已经快要忍不住冲撞了。

舔舐过耳垂，佐助在蒙着水雾的双眼上落下亲吻，双手揉捏着乳头使鸣人身体下意识扭动，嘴里发出的声音像撒娇一般呻吟着。腰的速度逐渐加快，汗珠顺着下颚滴下。放在胯间的手抚摸过鸣人抽搐的背部像是要给予安抚。可谁都顾不了那么多，只想要感受对方的火热罢了。

“佐助...！嗯哈......要...!”

“鸣人......”

动作像是要穿透一般，高昂的叫喊伴随着低沉的喘息将甬道中注入满满的精液。鸣人全身痉挛着，眼前一阵恍惚。他已然把思绪全部发散，射精后不经意缩紧后穴，强烈的收缩让佐助喘息的厉害，喷溅而出的精液些许浓稠，两人之间的腹部撒的到处都是白浊。

“鸣人……”佐助一边粗重的喘息，一边自然而然将鸣人抱起，再次唇齿交缠，而后合上双眼不断沉沦在色欲与情热中。他觉得这似乎还不够，还不能够足以表达自己心中所想。他只能一遍遍呼唤着对方的名字。

“鸣人......鸣人......”

不过他定会得到彼方的呼唤，这是短暂人生中的第一次，也将会持续到接下来的永远里。

“佐助......”

他们互相照亮，交互坠落。

**Author's Note:**

> 来自Bob Dylan
> 
> 黑体字来源于J.K.Rowling的长篇小说(译名：《偶发空缺》)
> 
> 题目别名：灯下的风筝


End file.
